


Oops?

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Mistakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: In which a slight mishap from both Daniel and Max causes havoc for them both.





	Oops?

It was the first day back in the paddock after winter break, and all eyes were on Red Bull, especially Daniel Ricciardo. No, it wasn’t because he was world champion, that honour fell to Lewis Hamilton, again. It was instead because they were in Australia, and this was his home Grand Prix.

The crowds all seemed to swarm to him wherever he went, which wasn’t exactly ideal for him. All he wanted was some alone time with his new husband, who just so happened to be his teammate. Many people questioned how they ended up together when they first told people, however all they could say was that it was because of the team. And although neither man would admit it, Daniil Kvyat also had a part to play, being the one making way for Max, and their relationship.

Fast forward almost 3 years, and they were married in the Australian summer, just days before the Grand Prix, although nobody beyond the team and family knew, and they didn’t plan on changing this. It was still frowned upon in many societies to like the same gender, some of these societies being the same ones races were held in, which was why they were hesitant. If the news ever got out, their careers could be over.

“Hey Dan, we need you over here, sponsor event.” Christian yelled across the energy station, snapping the Australian out of his conversation with Max. He sighed, before walking over to the table, greeting the sponsors accordingly. It wasn’t the most fun event he’d ever done, but it certainly wasn’t the worst either, as they at least tried to have a laugh for some parts.

After the interview, he was escorted through the crowds, several people stopping him for photographs along the way. He didn’t really mind them, but he’d much rather arrive for interviews a little early, than be held up by fans. He tried his best to smile to them all whilst walking, but in the end he had to refuse some, or else he would fail to make the press conference on time.

In the end, he made it on time, and took his seat next to Lewis and Fernando, who were joining him in the conference. He adjusted his headset, ready to start the questions, but felt a cool metal rubbing against the nape of his neck. Removing his left hand, he slowly realised what the sensation was, and immediately cursed.

He’d forgotten to take off his wedding ring.

This was worst case scenario for Daniel, he knew how many people were following him this weekend. The cameras surely would have picked up on the ring, small diamond sparkling in the Australian sunshine. He was just praying that Max had remembered to remove his engagement and wedding rings.

The usual questions were asked for the first half hour or so, getting the drivers into the swing of things. It had been a long 4 months without press duty, after all. Eventually, the journalists were given their chance to ask questions, and it didn’t take long for the question to come up, the one Daniel was dreading the most.

“This is a question for Daniel. You and Max admitted you were closer than ever before winter break, he’s been sighted with an engagement and wedding ring, and you also with a wedding ring. Is this correct that you 2 are together and married over summer break.”

All eyes fell onto the Australian as this was uttered, expectant stares aimed directly at him. Daniel had never discussed this situation with Max before, what they would do if the relationship got caught, and ideally they'd have found out on their own terms. But now, he had to confirm things against Max’s wishes, because he had no other options left.

“I can confirm this is correct. We are married, and happy together. We wish to make no other comments on our relationship for the time being though, plesse respect that.” was the simple reply, buying him time to put together a well planned press release with red bull. A small wave of cheers passed through the press room, before the questions continued for about 10 more minutes.

Walking out the press conference, all cameras were inevitably on him, trying to gain more information than the journalist in the conference, but with no success. Hiding behind sunglasses made it slightly easier, that and protectiveness of the staff. It was his home Grand Prix after all, security had to be a little tighter.

“I'm so sorry about the press conference, I couldn't do anything else!” Dan almost yelled as he walked into the energy station again, finding a seat next to his rather unoccupied husband.

“Don't be sorry, its happened. Now we can be free though, that's the good part.” Max replied, keeping his tone of voice relatively level. Though it sounded calm, Max knew he was anything but calm.

“I guess. Maybe you can attend my next interview, sky were doing a feature for Sunday, they can sure squeeze you in.” Dan asked back, trying to raise Max's confidence levels.

“Sure thing. Besides, I do need some quality time with my husband.” Max added a wink at the end, causing Daniel to start stuttering slightly.

“It's over at the other side of the circuit, we’ll have to leave now. Together?” Dan asked, not quite ready for the afternoon.

“Together.” Mad nodded, before snaking an arm around Dan’s waist, waking out the energy station. It was the first time he’d felt fully comfortable with the relationship, and what better way to start off the new season, being teammates with his husband and being able to let the world know.


End file.
